Adventure Time: Infinity the Werewolf Chapter 2
by starmoon789
Summary: When Infinity visits an old friend will she be able to handle all the drama or will she lose her sanity


Cake sighed "Girl, just knock on the door already!"

"I-I-I can't... This was a waste of time. I'm sorry." I look at the ground and sigh.

"Good. You don't need no bad influences here." Cake said in a sassy tone. While she started to tug at Fionna.  
Suddenly the door opens wide out of nowhere. A handsome boy looks around. His red eyes that where almost hidden by his black hair scanned the area. "I though I heard loud mouth over there." He chuckles referring to Cake. Cake started to yell at the male but the male shrugged it off. I felt his red eyes prying into me. It made me breath faster, my heart thump faster, adrenaline coursing though my veins. It was killing me inside. This continued for several minute. In  
Between that time Cake had gone silent but there was a war surrounding me. I could hear it all. "I-Infinity?" The male finally asked.

I slowly looked up at the flouting male and nod. "H-hey Marshall. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I said nervously.

"Yeah. A thousand years right?"

"Yup. Around there." I sighed.

He looked at Fionna and Cake quickly and then back at me. "It's great to see you again." He smiled flashing his pearly white teeth with fangs. He was taller than me no doubt. He patted him head like her used to; my ears moving slightly as he did "You've grown."

"Yeah. Same to you." I smiles.

"Come on in you guys." He said moving from the door. I walked in, Fionna and Cake following close behind. The house was small and had the basic things you would find in every house. There where music sheets scattered everywhere you look. He was obviously writing a new song on his guitar. He always loved music, ever since we where little. It was on of the many things we had in common, except I play the drums, violin, and piano. I sing a bit but not very good.

"What cha writing?" Fionna asked picking up some of the sheets.

Marshall zoomed over to Fionna and knocked the papers out of her hand. "Personal stuff. Don't read it until it's finished." He hisses with his forked tongue. Then he floated over to the couch and floated there as if sitting on it.

"Don't sit in the couch." Fionna whispered in my ear. "It's as hard as a rock."

I giggle and sit on the ground which I didn't actually mind. "So living in Aaa now huh?"

"Yeah. You know my mom's a little insane." He shrugged. "What brings you here?"

"Ah. Well, you see after we left the nightosphere when the war started we travel to different dimensions. We still do. Now we're gonna be in Aaa for a while." I smile at him.

Marshal nods. "Dimension traveling?!" Fionna asked obviously interested in the subject.

I nod. "You see this necklace?" I asked holding it up. "It allows me and my pack to alter space and time. We can go to the past, present, or future. To an alternate dimension too." I explain to her and Cake.

"Mathmatical!" Fionna smiles.

"Yeah. It's fun." I hum. I felt like Fionna and I had been best friends for a very long time.

Marshall just watched us talk. He looked as if her where growing bored. He turned to Cake and grabbed her. Cake hissed while fionna glared at marshal. "Unexpected." He laughs and flies off with Cake.

"Cake!" Fionna screams. "Marshall just wait 'til I get my hands on you!.. Where did her go."

I looked at Fionna and took pity on her. She was desperate to find her friend. I turned into an large brown haired wolf with piercing green eyes. I walk over to Fionna and nudge at her leg telling her to follow me. I picked up Marshall's scent and started to run not too fast so Fionna could follow. I ran into a graveyard and over to a tomb. It wasn't a normal tomb though. It was a walk in one the could lead to catacombs. I turn into a more humane form. "He went into the catacombs." I sighed. "He'll have a good amount of died warriors there to fight us."

Fionna nods. "Let's go."

Fionna starts to walk into the catacombs until I grabbed her shoulder. "I should go first. I have his scent and there are many confusing path ways in the catacombs." I explain. She nods and I go ahead of her. It was dark but i could manage, but I wasn't sure about Fionna. I pull out a glow stick from my pocket and snap it on. "Here." I said handing it to fionna.  
Fionna took the glow stick. "Thanks."  
I start to run down the stairs of the catacombs. I start to sniff the damp, moldy air. It was cold and I could smell the niter of the walls. The retched stench Marshall's cologne was a stunning scent compares to the rest. It was an obvious give away to where he had gone. I followed the stench easily and swiftly, fionna close behind. "He's near by." I said with a halt in a open chamber with four paths to choose from. Bones piled along one of the walls.

Soon Marshall's laugher filled the chamber as his shadow moved along but him nowhere to be seen, as if he where a ghost. "Marshall! Give Cake back!" Fionna yelled grabbing her sword.  
I heard a faint rattle, one a human couldn't here. I turned to the pile of bones at the started to form Into skeleton monsters. One ran to Fionna. "Watch out!" I yelled running over and kicking the skeletons chest with abnormal strength causing it to break.

"Thanks!" Fionna said.

"No problem." I smile.

"Hehe. Think you can take me?" Thing again!" Marshall's voice echoed as an army of skeletons formed. Fionna started to slash them with her sword. I did hand to hand combat with the skeletons until I grew bored. I reached my hand into my right boot and pulled out a whip. I whipped the skeleton monsters causing them to break.

"Nice!" Fionna smiles as she continued to battle her own skeleton monster.

"Thanks." I smiles as we defeated the very last few skeleton monsters. "Marshall, you lost." I said bluntly. "Return Cake. Now." I said in a demanding manner.

Marshall appeared in a catacombs. "No way." He was acting like a stubborn child. He may have grown on the outside but not on the inside.  
"Give her back." I growled.

"Make me." He laughed.

"Fine!" I jumped up and turned into a wolf a pinned him down. Cake escaped his grip and ran over to Fionna.

"No far." Marshall huffed.

I turned back into a more humane form. I rolled my eyes at him and got off of him.


End file.
